


Living with you

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, College, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Flufftober 2019, Gen, Living Together, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, haikyuu manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Three times the three former first years being domestic.





	Living with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 5: Roommates.

**I.**

For some unknown reason, Kei hated drying his hair properly. When Yachi asked him about it, his only reply was that it took time away from more important things – like learning for his upcoming exams. When the girl pointed out that the exams were in December and it was only the first week of October, Kei only narrowed his eyes and went to his room.

”Kei-kun! You’ve done it again!” Yachi said, agitated, as she was looking at the tall man sitting at the dining table with water dripping from his hair.

”Just like I said, drying takes precious time-”

”Sorry, but I can’t bring myself to care!” Yachi retorted without waiting for Kei to finish. ”It’s already November and I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

”I won’t,” Kei grumbled, but closed his book and followed the girl to their bathroom. He sat down to the chair and watched as Yachi plugged the hair-dryer in.

”I know you’re stressed because of your exams, but it doesn’t worth risking your health,” she said, then turned the device on.

Kei took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He would’ve lied, if he said he didn’t enjoy Yachi’s gentle fingers running through his hair.

**II.**

In her first year of college, Yachi didn’t have morning classes on Monday – which came really in handy on the first day of her boys’ college volleyball career. She woke up at 5 AM and as quiet as she could, she walked out to the kitchen. She decided to make the most delicious bentos for them they had ever tasted!

One hour later, in the same moment when she put the tops of the boxes on them, she heard footsteps nearing the kitchen.

”Good morning, Hitoka-chan!” Yamaguchi greeted her, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

”Good morning, Tadashi-kun!” Yachi said, turning towards him with a smile. ”Are you excited?” She asked and from the way Tadashi paled, she knew she shouldn’t have to.

”W-well… it’ll be great standing on the court again…” Yamaguchi mumbled, his body trembling.

”Aaah, you made him all worked up, Hitoka-san,” Kei said, appearing behind Tadashi’s back. The brown haired boy jumped in surprise.

”Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gasped, turning his head back with a glare. ”Don’t ever do that again!”

”What are those?” Tsukishima asked, pointing at the lunch boxes – totally ignoring his best friend.

”I made them for you!” Yachi said, walking up to them. She put the boxes in her friends’ hands, smiling up at them. ”Tadashi-kun got some rice balls, while Kei-kun got octopus shaped sausages, because those are one of his favorite foods!”

Kei didn’t say anything, only turned around and walked away. Yamaguchi looked back at Yachi and giggled.

”Isn’t he adorable when he is flustered?”

”Shut up, Yamaguchi!”

**III.**

Yachi had a really tiring day. She had three tests and her part time job made her feel exhausted.

”I’m home!” She said, closing the door behind herself.  
Yamaguchi stepped out of the living room and smiled at her.

”Welcome home, Hitoka-chan!” He said as Yachi took off of her shoes and walked in the living room.

”Thank you, Tadashi-kun,” she said with a smile on her own lips. She sat down on the sofa and a long sigh left her lips.

”You look really tense, Hitoka-chan,” Tadashi said, concerned.

”I am just tired, don’t worry,” she said. In the next moment, she felt two hands touching her shoulders. She looked up and saw Tadashi smiling down at her.

”Let me help you with that,” he said and his hands got to work.

Yachi wasn’t really sure how it happened, but apparently the moan that left her lips because of the bliss Tadashi’s hands made her feel was so misunderstandable that Tsukishima came out of his room, peeking in the living room.

”Yamaguchi, what are you doing to Hitoka-san?”


End file.
